This invention relates generally to an adaptor for a liquid dispenser of cleaning solution for cleaning fabric, carpet, rugs or the like, and more particularly relates to an applicator for applying the cleaning solution adapted to be coupled to a hollow piston stem of a manually actuated pump dispenser.
Known is a dispenser having an adaptor with an outer dish-shaped surface for collecting liquid products such as facial cleaners, antiseptics, polishes, etc., on depression of the plunger which is attached to a liquid pump dispenser. Typically, spot cleaning of various articles such as fabrics, carpeting, rugs or the like is carried out using a cloth or brush wetted with cleaning solution which must be manually rubbed into the article followed by blotting or wicking. In the process the liquid may spill or wet the user's hands, which are to be avoided.
There is the need for improving upon such an adaptor for use in applying a cleaning solution to a substrate such as fabric, carpet, rugs or the like which will also function to rub the cleaning solution into the article.